Chloe Miller
'Chloe Miller '''aka '''Rose Cooney '(Valentina Novakovic) is the villainess of the 2017 Lifetime film Deadly Exchange (airdate December 27, 2017). History Chloe was originally born under the name Rose Cooney and was the daughter of Rosemary Cooney. Rose was shown to deeply hate her mother's boyfriend, Chadwick Stone, who was shown later into the film to be abusive to Rosemary, eventually beating her to death and threatening to kill Rose if she told anyone. As a result, Chloe was sent to an orphanage, where she became obsessed with finding a new family. After finding Samantha Winters online, Rose took the identity of Chloe Miller (a deceased woman) and used it to arrange to be taken in by Samantha and her daughter, Blake, as a foreign exchange student. Before leaving for the US, Rose/Chloe killed Chadwick by bludgeoning him with a meat tenderizer. Events Upon arriving in the States, Chloe instantly became close to both Samantha and Blake, with Blake (who was still coping with the loss of her father and sister) growing especially close to her. Soon after her arrival, Chloe began scheming against Blake's boyfriend, Jack Bailis, stealing Blake's phone to intercept his texts to her and encouraging Blake to start seeing other people. When Jack began to grow suspicious of Chloe and confronted her at a pool party Blake was holding at her house, Chloe responded by claiming Blake was growing apart from him and shoving Jack into the pool, having just been told by him that he couldn't swim. When Jack attempted to tell Blake what happened, Chloe claimed that she'd accidentally bumped into Jack and Blake (believing Jack was jealous of her for branching out and gaining new friends) believed Chloe over Jack. Later on, Jack's research led him to realize that her passport and identity were fake and he texted Blake to meet him to warn her, only for Chloe to intercept the message. To silence Jack, the evil Chloe texted him to meet outside her house, where Chloe (after drugging Blake with sleeping pills) sprayed Jack's eyes with bug spray before shoving him into the pool to drown. Chloe also used Jack's phone to text a suicide note to Blake, leading the police to believe he'd killed himself. Chloe's next victim was Ruth Hill, a local journalist offering to do a story about Chloe's experience in the states, after she'd done research regarding Chadwick's murder. Chloe asked Ruth to join her at the library to conduct an interview, only to instead kill her by shoving her down a set of stairs. She additionally seduced classmate Shane Crouse into a relationship and convinced him to lie and give her an alibi for the night of Jake's death. This, along with the texts Chloe sent to Jack, led Detective Murphy (the investigator on Jack's death) to believe Blake had killed Jack. After growing jealous of Samantha's growing relationship with her boyfriend, lawyer Scott Cobeton, Chloe put a pair of her underwear into the pocket of Scott's coat and took a picture of her cleavage on his phone. Later on, she went to Samantha and claimed that Scott was sexually harassing her, stating that he'd forced her to take the photo and made her give him her panties to make him leave her alone. Samantha found both the photo and underwear when she confronted Scott, leading her to break up with him. But soon after, Blake grew suspicious of Chloe and told Samantha, leading them to decided to have Chloe sent home or to another exchange host. Enraged, Chloe drugged Blake with chloroform and took her up to the isolated cabin her family owned, intending to kill her and make her death appear to be a suicide. At the same time, Samantha began to uncover Chloe's lies and deceptions and hurried to the cabin (against the advice of Detective Murphy) to save her daughter. Once she got there, she found Chloe preparing to kill Blake, who had awoken and tried to run away before collapsing in the woods. As Samantha tried to talk Chloe down, the psychotic villainess proclaimed that Chadwick deserved to die for killing her mother and that she wanted Samantha to serve as her new mother, believing that they could only be a family if Blake died. Chloe then attempted to shoot Blake with a pistol, only for Samantha to convince Chloe to drop the gun before knocking her out with the chloroform. Chloe was arrested (offscreen), and the final scene of the movie showed her in a psychiatric hospital, asking her therapist if she could call her "Mum". Category:Movie Villainess Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale